


Battlefield Triage

by MashiarasDream



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alpha!Bucky, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Steve, POV Tony, a/b/o dynamics, don’t expect any actual battles, this is all shmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MashiarasDream/pseuds/MashiarasDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony doesn’t snoop. He really doesn’t. It is always accidental that he finds out shit that he never wanted to know.<br/>Or: the one in which the battlefield triage does not go quite as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battlefield Triage

**Author's Note:**

> I dreamed this. So I wrote it down. I’ve never really thought of Steve as an Omega before, but I find the concept interesting. Because I can see how he might have gotten refused by the army not only because he was small and sickly but also because of his secondary gender. And how the government would want to keep it secret that Captain America is an Omega because OH MY GOD the world can’t be defended by a lowly homemaker! Hmm, I almost have a feeling that I have stumbled upon a universe that I might want to explore at some point. Nice.
> 
> Thank you to ViviTargaryen for betaing! <3 I love you!

"Jarvis?“ Tony tried to keep his voice calm even though his eyes wandered over the same three lines of his friend’s vitals again and again.

"Yes, Sir?“

"Do you read these readings?“ Yeah, nix the calm voice. Put in some slight hysteria.

“Yes, Sir. I have prepared these readings for you after all.”

“Can you check my vitals again?” Tony asked, thinking that something wrong with him was the likeliest option to explain this.

“Of course, Sir. Give me a moment.”

Tony tried to block out the audio from his surrounding, enhanced by the suit to the point of painful clarity.

“You idiot, why do you keep doing this? How the hell am I supposed to keep you safe if you just keep lunging in? Steve, come on, answer me, you stupid punk!”

For all the harsh words, it was naked fear that was most prominent in Barnes’ voice when Rogers didn’t open his eyes or even move. He frantically started to check him for outward injuries.

He wouldn’t find any. Not according to Jarvis’ analysis anyway. And Jarvis wasn’t wrong about stuff like this.

“Sir? I have compiled the results. Your vitals are perfectly fine. The suit took all the damage.”

“My eyes are working? I’m not concussed?”

“You’re in perfect health, Sir.”

“So I’m reading this right?” Tony’s eyes got drawn back to the triage results.

“You’ll have to be more specific with your question, Sir.”

“The results. Steve’s triage results,” Tony could not get himself to state this openly.

“I’m recommending glucose tablets. With his increased metabolism, he’s burning through his energy reserves quicker than other people and with the…”

“Stop,” Tony interrupted. “I don’t want to hear it.” He hoped his voice didn’t squeak quite as much on the outside as it did inside his head.

“Sir? You asked me whether your interpretation of the readings was correct. I was merely pointing out that Captain Rogers only fainted because his blood sugar levels were low due to the…”

“STOP!” Okay, this time he had definitely sounded as frantic as he felt. “Gosh, I need a drink.”

“May I remind you that override protocol seven point three as installed by Miss Potts…”

“…doesn’t allow you to let me drink. Yes, Jarvis, I get it,” Tony broke in, irritated. “Pepper is keeping me safe from myself. It was rhetorical anyway, I wasn’t going to fly off and find a bar.” Though it didn’t sound like an altogether bad idea.

“I’m glad, Sir.”

“Yeah, I bet you are,” Tony sighed.

“You should tell him, Sir.”

“Huh?”

“Sergeant Barnes. I’m reading increased agitation.”

“Well, at least he’s not Bruce,” Tony joked, though increased agitation with the asset formerly known as The Winter Soldier was not a good thing, either. Especially not when it was Tony who was supposed to break the news to him. Barnes didn’t necessarily like Tony. “Ey, Barnes? Chill, will you?”

And okay, he could have worded that better. But that was no excuse for the death glare being sent in his direction.

“Steve’s fine.” Tony checked back with the updated vitals on his friend and bit the bullet. “ _They_ ’ _re_ fine. He passed out because he didn’t bring any fucking energy bars to chew on and keep his blood sugar level. Just make sure your boyfriend eats more regularly and it’ll be fine, alright?”

Barnes looked at him like he’d grown two heads.

“Oh God, don’t tell me you don’t know?” Tony could feel himself blanch. This was not the way he wanted to drop a bomb like this. Actually, he didn’t want to drop a bomb like this at all. He hadn’t even wanted to know in the first place. “Typical, so typical,” he muttered because that was both his shitty luck and his idiotic friends for you.

But now he knew. And apparently they didn’t. Did that mean he was morally obliged to tell them? For safety reasons if nothing else? Oh holy hell, no, he didn’t want to be the one doing this. He was bad at emotional stuff. It was bad enough that the towers security system had provided him with a too detailed image of their extracurricular activities when Tony had done a random security sweep. He had not found a way yet to bleach that out of his brain.

Steve was suddenly moving, which was good because it distracted Barnes’ death glare away from Tony for the moment.

“Jarvis, do a quick sweep of the surroundings?”

“I am constantly monitoring the surroundings, Sir. There is no indication of enemy activity.”

“Damn,” Tony cursed. There went that hope. “Also, I haven’t programmed you to sound this petulant!”

“Of course not, Sir.”

Tony rolled his eyes because Jarvis obviously had the passive-aggressiveness down even better than Pepper.

“Keep doing what you’re doing then,” Tony said graciously.

Jarvis didn’t deem that a comment that necessitated an answer, so Tony had nothing to do but look at his friends again.

Barnes was cradling Rogers’ head in his lap, and for all that the traumatized Alpha was harsh and abrasive with everyone else, when handling Steve he was gentle and careful and if there hadn’t been the metal gleam of the arm or the fact that there was several people’s blood soaking through their clothes, Tony could have given in to the illusion of this being two lovers out for an afternoon picnic, snuggling in the grass.

He wanted to puke.

“Hey, hey, Steve. Look at me. Come on, you little punk. Yeah, that’s better. Okay. You scared the living daylights out of me.”

Oh yes, Tony wanted to puke. Or at the very least he wanted to get out of here. He couldn’t take the soft look in Barnes’ eyes or the way Rogers immediately latched onto him and wrapped his arms around Barnes’ waist.

He was happy for them, no question. They were his friends and they obviously were stupidly gone for each other. He just wanted to puke because he was thinking of the complications this would bring. Of the press they’d have to handle. Of the extra work it meant for Pepper. Yeah, that was it. Obviously. It wasn’t because they were disgustingly saccharine, and a soldier and an assassin had no right to be this sweet.

“Uhh, guys, we should get out of here,” Tony offered. “We did what we came to do and, Steve, I think you’re in no shape to go another round with the reinforcements once they arrive. No offense. But you should, uhh, go rest. And eat a granola bar or something.”

“What is wrong with him?” Barnes demanded, eyes going hard and suspicious the minute they landed on Tony.

“Jesus,” Tony coughed. “No need to kill me. Nothing is wrong with him. I told you, he’s fine. He should, uhh, probably still find a doctor and get a check-up,” he added hesitantly.

But of course it was too much to hope that that would be enough that they’d get it. Morons, both of them. Instead of understanding and leaving him out of it, Steve, who was recovered enough to sit up now, sent an equally hard glare in Tony’s direction.

That one made him falter. Steve knew that Tony knew. Had known since before Barnes was back among the living. Tony hadn’t even tried to snoop, knowing the second that Jarvis accidentally told him during battlefield triage, that Steve kept his secondary gender secret for a reason. Hell, he had known that before, seeing how often Steve dodged questions about this particular subject, just reiterating a mantra of _all genders are equally qualified to keep our country safe_. It was a lovely statement. Tony was enough of a showman himself to know that it meant that Steve wasn’t the Alpha everyone automatically took him for.

Still, he’d been totally fine not knowing anything about Steve Rogers’ reproductive organs. Hell, the Avengers were all on scent blockers for a reason. Well, okay, the reason was that it was really fucking dangerous to have other powerful Alphas around the good Doctor Banner. But the point stood, Tony would have been happy to never know this little detail of Steve Rogers’ biology at all.

But this, this was worse. This was _personal_. And to have Tony know before they knew…

“Tony?” Steve asked, his tone clearly shifting towards worry as well now.

“Sir?” Jarvis piped up. “I can calculate additional data if you want me to. Based on average development and size, the time for conceptio..”

“You’re going to be fathers. Or at least, Steve is. But I’m assuming it’s yours, Barnes. Congratulations,” Tony blurted out before Jarvis could finish. Not that it helped with his brain providing the playback of what he’d seen on his security feed. Brain bleach. He needed to find brain bleach asap.

There was a moment of stunned silence and then the killing machine known as The Winter Soldier turned to his boyfriend, gaze so uncharacteristically vulnerable and – hopeful that it was all Tony could do not to avert his eyes.

Barnes whispered a soft, “Is it true?” to Steve who’d blushed to the tips of his ears.

“I, uhh, I wanted to take a test but… I wasn’t sure whether you… So I didn’t… I mean, I’m 95 years old… I wasn’t even sure that I could…”

And then Barnes lunged forward, pressing Rogers against his chest and Tony couldn’t take it anymore. He did not want to be here.

“I’ll go – do, uhh, perimeter checks. Airborne ones. Out of sight. And hearing. Yes, that’s what I’ll do,” he wasn’t even halfway through the sentence when he engaged the thrusters in his suit to lift off the ground.

Once he was at a safe distance, he took a deep breath. Holy hell. They had said adventures and killing bad guys when he’d signed up to this Avenger thing. Not drama and lost love and – babies.

Babies.

Huh.

That was new.

But hey, Tony Stark did well with things that were new. Usually, he invented them. Okay, he didn’t invent babies. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t make the best out of this.

“Jarvis?” he asked determinedly.

“Yes, Sir?”

“Please make a note to ask Pepper what a baby shower entails. I’ve never hosted one before. I think I shall quite like to try it out.”


End file.
